Time To Heal
by Fitani
Summary: Sometimes we need to let our demons out. GABBY. Complete.


**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoy this. NCIS does not belong to me. I just borrowed the characters. I am not making any profits with this.

 **Time To Heal**

"Tony?" Abby glanced up from her computer only to see a pained expression on the younger agent. "What's wrong?"

"Gibbs just took off. Said he needed time off and up and left." He ran a hand over his face. "Vance called me to his office and told me I'm in charge of the Team for a few days."

"What!" Abby became panicked. "Is he going to Mexico? Did he-"

"No he didn't leave us." Tony let out a long sigh before continuing. "It's not his physical health either. His heart, according o Ducky, is in top shape and his knee is as good as it can be."

"Then why did he go? He hasn't talked to me at all today." Abby began to pace. "Maybe he's seeing a new lady friend?"

"I don't know Abby. I was hoping I could send you to go check it out. I'm worried about him, He hasn't been our Gibbs since we came back. He won't talk to me. I only find things out from Vance or one of you guys."

"I'll see if Vance will let me take a couple days off. I'll try Tony okay? You know I... that I..."

"Yeah..." Tony engulfed her in hug. "I know Abby. Let me talk to Vance. Go see him now. Make sure that the grump hasn't decided to burn something in his basement."

Abby let out a tiny sniffle. "Okay. I'll give you a call as soon as I can okay?"

Tony pulled away from her and nodded. "Thank you Abby. You know I love you right?"

"I love you too Tony." Abby smiled and placed a quick kiss on Tony's cheek. "Let me just clean up here and I'll head out."

xoGxoAxoBxoBxoYxoxoGxoAxoBxoBxoYxoxoGxoAxoBxoBxoYxo

Abby pulled up to Gibbs' house and let out a deep breath. His car was in the driveway.

Once she parked, she made her way to the door.

"He'll be okay. He won't be mad I'm here. He's not dead. He didn't leave us." She chanted over and over to herself as she opened the door and walked in and hastily made her way to the basement.

"Gibbs?" She called out softly as she started her trek down the steps.

No answer.

"Gibbs?" Abby called out again.

"What?"

"Oh... Hey..." Abby stopped in her descent and sat down on the step. "I was worri-"

"Go home. I'm fine."

"Gibbs?" She watched as he stood from a crouched position. A glass of bourbon in his hand. "Are you drunk?"

"I said go home!" Gibbs threw the glass into the nearby wall.

Abby sat for a moment longer and took in a deep breath. Standing up, she began the rest of the descent down the stairs. Gibbs turned away from her and faced the wall, his hands balled up into fists. "Please go Abby..."

"Gibbs..." Abby reached out and placed her palm against his back. "I'm worried about you."

"Abby..."

"What's wrong Gibbs? Please let me help."

The older agent spun around to face the young scientist. "Don't you ever listen! I told you to leave!"

Tears formed in the corner of her eyes. "Gibbs..." As he went to push past her, she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. "Look at me!"

His eyes locked onto her and then she knew what was wrong. "Oh Gibbs." She tightened her hold around him. Jethro unclenched his hands and brought them to her back. "Come upstairs with me?"

He simply nodded and pulled away from her. Abby wouldn't allow him to fully break contact with her and took hold of his hand and squeezed it gently. "I'm not letting go." She pulled his hand and led him upstairs. First she took them to the door to lock it and then to the old couch. "Sit."

"Bossy." Gibbs grumbled as he pulled Abby down with him. "You don't need to be here."

"Yes I do." Abby moved around so she could partially wrap her arms around him and still be able to see his eyes.

"Why ya come Abbs?" He lowered his head and rested it against her shoulder.

"Tony was really upset and told me you just up and left. My gut told me to come right away. I'll always be here for you Gibbs. Just like your always there for me."

He took a shuddering breath and held her tighter.

"Let it out. You're safe with me." She gently started massaging his shoulders and the back of his neck. "Just let it out."

While he didn't openly sob or make wracking noises, she could tell he was crying when the first warm drops hit her shoulder and ran downwards.

That's where Abby stayed. She glanced at the clocked. An hour and half past since showing up. "Gibbs." She spoke softly as she moved her cramped body. "Wake up Gibbs."

"Never fell asleep Abby." Came the exhausted voice of the older man.

"Let's go wash up and head to bed okay? Or are you hungry?"

"Not hungry. Bed sounds nice." He pulled away from her and stretched out. "Stay with me?"

"Always." Abby smiled up at the red eyed marine. "You go clean up first okay? I need to let Tony know I'm staying here and that you didn't run off somewhere."

He nodded and stood. His bad knee letting out an angry cracking noise. Ignoring it, he held out his hand to help Abby up. "Thank you... for staying Abbs."

Abby stood up on her tiptoes and gently pressed a kiss against his jaw. "I need to run to the apartment to get some clean clothes tomorrow. Some groceries too. I'm going to stay here as long as you need me to Gibbs. You want to come?"

"Nah. I think I'll stay here."

"Go shower. I'll be up shortly." Abby went to the door where her purse was thrown on the floor and started looking in it.

"Yes ma'am!" Gibbs called out with a laugh. Shaking his head, he turned and went upstairs.

She waited until she could hear the water turn on before dialing Tony.

"Hey Abby. How is he?"

"Physically fine. Mentally he needs time to heal. It's time for us to listen to him instead of him listening to us all the time. He hold onto way too much."

"Vance approved you two weeks paid. He said both of you need to take a break. I'll make sure your lab stays in one piece."

"You better! I'll find you if it isn't! I have the skills to make sure no one would ever be able to find you." Abby listened with a huge grin as Tony laughed.

"Yeah I know Abby. Anyway. Since I have to be at work in six hours and you don't-"

"Really you're going to play those cards Tony?" Abby laughed. "Go to bed. I'll take care of our mighty leader. Keep the team at bay until I give the word? He's not ready for the cavalry to come knocking right now."

"Will do. Night Abby. Thanks again for doing this."

"I'll see if I can get him to talk to you in a few days okay Tony?"

"Okay. Night Abby."

"Night Tony!" She hit the power button on her phone and tossed it back into her purse.

Once she made her way upstairs, she took a quick detour and went in the guest room. On the days she could not make it to her apartment due to weather, health or sleepiness, she had a overnight bag kept in the closet.

"Abby?" Gibbs stuck his head into the room. "It's all yours now."

She smiled at him as she hauled her bag up. "Thanks."

He smiled back at her. "Need anything?"

"I have everything in the bag. I'll have you in bed shortly." She winked at him causing him to chuckle softly. "I'll be there shortly."

He stood by the door and waited until she started to pass him. "Abbs..."

She stopped and stared up at him. His blue eyes, still red and puffy, bore into her green eyes.

"Wha-"

He pressed his lips against hers. The black bag fell to the ground and her arms wrapped around him. Gibb's held her against him with one arm. When they both pulled away, he raised his hand and cupped her face.

"Wow..." she whispered. "Gibbs?"

"Just need you to know Abbs. I can't keep everything in anymore. I love you."

"Your sure?"

He gently wiped away a couple stray tears from her cheeks. "Always. Didn't want you to leave me."

"Oh Gibbs. I'll never leave you. I love you too. I have for a very long time."

He took in a deep breath and let it out. "Say it again."

"I love you Jethro." Tears ran freely from both pairs of eyes.

She was suddenly picked up and swung around in his arms. "Gibbs!" she squealed out. "Put me down!"

"Sorry Abbs." he laughed out as he did what she said.

"Mmm how about another kiss to show me how sorry-" She was cut off by Gibbs pulling her into another kiss. This one more demanding and needy.

"I love you Abby..." Gibbs breathed out when they pulled apart.

"Bed?" Abby pushed at his chest. "Need you."

Gibbs didn't need to answer. He lifted her up against him and once he felt her legs wrap around him, Gibbs carried her to their bed.

 **End**


End file.
